The present disclosure generally relates to devices for improving the durability, performance and operation of plow blades. Specifically, the present disclosure provides for an improved plow blade edge, for example, snow plow blade edge.
Rough terrain and cold weather conditions have caused problems for snow plow blades for as long as there have been snow plows. Although many modifications and alternative designs have been made to snow plow blades in attempts to improve the life, durability, and performance of snow plow blades, in particular, the life, durability, and performance of snow plow blade edges, most of these modifications and alterations did not provide sufficient durability and performance improvement to deal with, among other things, the rough terrain and cold weather that snow plow blades are typically exposed to. Typically, prior art snow plow edges include a continuous edge that is in contact with the road surface therebelow. The typical snow plow edges are subjected to extreme impact and wear and can be destroyed due to the wear from the contact between the plow edge and the terrain below.
In addition, rigid prior art snow plow blade edges, including a continuous bottom edge, can damage the surface over which they are moved. Due to their rigidity and continuous snow plow blade edge, prior art plow blades transmit loads to the surface below. The present disclosure describes a device with resilient construction material and method of mounting which can be used to provide new plow blade edges or replace worn plow blade edges, in particular, snow plow blade edges or other surface plows, that overcome many of the limitations of the prior art.